This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with light-sensing components.
Electronic devices often include light sensors. For example, a portable computer may contain an ambient light sensor. Ambient light measurements may be made with the ambient light sensor to determine whether the portable computer is in a bright or dark environment. Control circuitry within the portable computer can adjust display brightness based on information from the ambient light sensor. For example, if a user moves a portable computer to a bright outdoors environment, display brightness can be increased to compensate for glare.
It can be challenging to form ambient light sensing systems in electronic devices. If care is not taken, stray light from a display backlight can interfere with ambient light measurements. Stray light shielding structures may be difficult to incorporate into an electronic device without becoming unsightly or ineffective at preventing stray light interference.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved stray light suppression structures for electronic devices with light sensing components.